MORIRÍA POR TI
by Darrinia
Summary: Ambientado en el capítulo de Shooting Stars, Sam y Brittany no son pareja y Blaine no está en la sala del coro cuando se escuchan los disparos...


**N/A:** Llevo tiempo escribiendo este OS pero no había podido terminarlo hasta ahora (falta de inspiración para el final)... ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

 _ **MORIRÍA POR TI**_

–Blaine estará bien… –Brittany abrazaba con fuerza a Sam, repitiendo una y otra vez esa frase, intentando evitar que su amigo saltara de su escondite y saliera a buscar a su media naranja. Era cierto que no salían juntos, pero ella sabía que estaban enamorados.

–No responde al teléfono. –El chico protestó y notó las manos de Artie sujetándolo para que no se moviera.

–Seguro que estaba tocando el piano del auditorio y sabes que no lo suele llevar con él cuando está tan concentrado en su música. Está componiendo una canción original para su audición en Juilliard, por lo que pasa muchas horas allí. –Abrams susurró, esperando tranquilizar a su amigo.

Schuester los silenció, tenía miedo de que el tirador supiera que estaban ahí e intentara entrar. La mayoría de New Directions estaba ahí, por lo que quería protegerlos.

* * *

Cuando se escuchó el primer disparo, Blaine estaba en el pasillo dirigiéndose a la sala del coro porque iban a empezar a preparar los Regionales. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, todos se quedaron congelados, confundidos y algo asustados. El segundo disparo sonó y todos comenzaron a correr sin importarles a quién empujaban o si alguien caía.

Anderson tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero para su fortuna un jugador del equipo de fútbol americano lo arrastró hacia un aula cercana que estaba vacía y cerró la puerta. Entonces el capitán de New Directions se dio cuenta de que también había llevado a una Cheerio.

–Ayudadme a bloquear la puerta. No sabemos dónde está el tirador y si seguimos por el pasillo podemos encontrarnos con él. –El deportista dijo y los otros dos, aunque todavía estaban en shock, ayudaron a mover una estantería llena de libros y papeles.

Cuando consideraron que había demasiados muebles para impedir que el tirador entrara, los otros dos sacaron sus móviles, pero el exestudiante de Dalton no tenía sus cosas, se le debían haber caído cuando escuchó los disparos o al ser movido por su salvador, por lo que no pudo avisar a Sam de que estaba bien. Después se escondieron bajo la mesa del profesor, el jugador de fútbol entre ellos, pasando sus brazos de forma protectora sobre los hombros de los otros dos.

–¿Por qué me has ayudado? –Blaine preguntó intrigado.

–Sam es un tío legal y es un gran capitán para el equipo, no podía permitir que le pasara algo a su novio. –El adolescente, que parecía más joven que el exWarbler, respondió.

–Sam y yo no somos novios…

–¿Seguro? Me doy cuenta durante los partidos de como animas con más fuerza cuando él está en el campo o como él mira hacia ti cuando consigue realizar alguna jugada buena. –La chica lo miró extrañada, como si estuviera diciendo alguna locura.

–Es mi mejor amigo, nada más…

* * *

Era muy difícil contener a Sam, que cada vez estaba más nervioso y desesperado. Seguía mandando mensajes a Blaine, pero éste no respondía a ninguno.

–Sam, por favor, nos van a descubrir a todos… –Brittany suplicó, sujetando con fuerza a su mejor amigo.

–Blaine… –Evans no pudo decir nada más antes de comenzar a llorar. Mr. Schue se compadeció de su sufrimiento y se levantó.

–Voy a buscarlo, quedaros aquí y bloquear la puerta en cuanto salga. –El profesor ordenó y Jake Puckerman se levantó para asegurarse de que nadie entraba tras la salida de su profesor.

* * *

Blaine escuchó pasos por el pasillo y se agarró con fuerza a sus dos acompañantes. Cada vez se escuchaban con más fuerza, lo que indicaba que quien fuera se estaba acercando. Los tres se abrazaron con fuerza, cerraron los ojos y contuvieron la respiración, como si pensaran que con eso no serían encontrados.

Lo cierto era que estaban asustados, temían que alguien los localizara y les hiciera daño. Blaine cerró los ojos y se concentró en una imagen de Sam que había grabado en su memoria. Había sido poco después de su elección como presidente y vicepresidente estudiantil. Era uno de los últimos días del año en los que el sol brillaba con intensidad. Todavía no hacía frío, por lo que estaban en un parque, disfrutando de ese magnífico día, poco antes de que la vida de Anderson se complicara. La luz hacía que los hermosos ojos verdes brillaran de una manera especial. Esa imagen siempre le transmitía paz y tranquilidad. En momentos como ese, cuando sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo eran más intensos, se sentía algo culpable de recurrir a esa imagen, aunque no tenía motivo para ello.

* * *

Schuester estaba desesperado porque había llegado al auditorio y no había encontrado a Blaine. Esperaba que el joven estuviera bien. No sabía dónde buscarlo y tampoco se atrevía a volver a la sala del coro con la mala noticia porque sabía que Sam se pondría aún más nervioso.

Apenas había tomado la decisión de no moverse cuando la policía entró allí. Le pidieron que se quedara ahí escondido mientras comprobaban que no había nadie más. Sabía que sólo podía esperar.

* * *

–Todo despejado. –Un policía gritó desde el pasillo y todos los miembros de New Directions que estaban en la sala del coro suspiraron aliviados. Se abrazaron, aunque Sam seguía temblando, a la espera de noticias.

–Vendrá a buscarte, no te preocupes. –Brittany le susurró para que no se marchara de allí. –Si vas a buscarlo y no lo ves, podéis estar buscándoos por horas.

* * *

En cuanto escucharon al policía, Blaine salió corriendo del aula. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era encontrar a Sam. Por eso no se dio cuenta de que los dos chicos con los que había estado allí lo seguían porque ambos tenían amigos Cheerios o del equipo de fútbol que también estaban en el Glee Club.

El joven corrió hasta que entró en la sala donde estaba la persona a la que más quería en el mundo. Su mejor amigo, la persona de la que estaba enamorado y alguien sin el que no podría vivir.

* * *

Sam escuchó los pasos acelerados de alguien que iba hacia allí, probablemente corriendo. Se volvió en el momento justo en el que Blaine entraba y no pudo evitar sonreír. Por supuesto que estaba contento porque sus compañeros estaban a salvo, pero estaba mucho más contento porque su mejor amigo estaba bien.

Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza, era lo único que querían hacer en ese momento. Poco después entraron los dos que habían estado con Blaine durante esos agónicos momentos. La chica se dirigió hacia Brittany y Kitty y el joven se acercó a Ryder para saludarlo.

Blaine intentó romper el abrazo, consciente de que Tina y los demás también querrían abrazarlo, pero Sam aprovechó ese momento para sujetar su cintura y aproximarlo a su cuerpo. Necesitaba besarlo, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Los labios de ambos se juntaron por primera vez y Evans comprendió todo. Su corazón se había acelerado y un millón de mariposas comenzaron a moverse en su estómago. Reconocía ese sentimiento, era muy similar a lo que había sentido con Quinn o Mercedes, pero intensificado.

Sintió como Anderson correspondía el beso, agarrándose con fuerza a él y sintió que no podía ser más feliz. Terminaron el beso por falta de aire, pero sus cuerpos permanecieron próximos y se miraron a los ojos.

–¿No decías que Sam era sólo tu amigo? –El compañero de Sam en el equipo de futbol comentó divertido.

–Era sólo su mejor amigo… Hasta hace veinte segundos… Porque después de ese beso, espero ascender a novio. –El rubio sonrió. Como respuesta, recibió un nuevo beso, esa vez más pasional.

Ese era el comienzo de su relación, un comienzo algo dramático y diferente… Pero con Blam, nada era convencional…


End file.
